1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for optically coupling an optoelectronic component to an optical fiber, which is used mainly in optical communications.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known optical module for optically coupling an optoelectronic component to an optical fiber is, for example, the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-234058. The optical module described in this Application is of such structure that in a housing a sleeve with a ferrule of an optical fiber fitted therein is disposed through a SELFOC lens or the like on the optical axis of an optoelectronic component. In the optical module of this type, the following alignment is achieved in a work of fixing the optoelectronic component to the housing with UV-curing adhesive or the like. Namely, in the case of the optoelectronic component being a light emitting device, the light emitting device is activated to emit light in the coupled state with the optical fiber, the light emitting device is moved relative to the housing while monitoring the light power coupled into the optical fiber, and the light emitting device is fixed at a position where a desired output is obtained. Likewise, in the case of the optoelectronic component being a photodetector, the photodetector is moved relative to the housing while monitoring the incident light on the photodetector, and the photodetector is fixed in position.